I'm beginning to hate my TV A lot
by I-love-red-head-ninjas
Summary: The usual cliche, a girl Kara and her friends get sucked into the TV to the Naruto world, blah-blah-blah, and they cause chaos and love blooms! Like I said, this it totally cliche. My first Naruto fanfic so R&R, flames are welcome please! K for swears
1. Chapter 1

Kara's P.O.V

Before we get into me and my friends' crazy story, you gotta know some stuff about us. I'll start with their profiles.

Jim Michals: Jim is my best friend, he's really tall at six three, he's seventeen, and he has shaggy black hair that has one side dyed bright blonde and dark green eyes. He's tan too, from surfing. Jim is the one in the group whose always up to no good.

Carly Brandon: Carly has been my best friend since we were three, and she's short like me, but she's a few inches taller than me. She's sixteen and a few months older than me, she has long black hair with light brown highlights and hazel eyes. Carly's the one who swears a lot.

Samantha Worthington: Samantha is another good friend, we met in seventh grade. She's sixteen too, again older and taller than me, with shoulder length blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She's really tan too. Sam's the violent one.

And lastly, me.

My name is Kara Hawkins, I'm shortest of all of my friends at 5'3 and I'm youngest at 15, turning sixteen in three months. I have hip-length dark brown-red hair with bangs that fell to my nose, I'm not very tan like my friends are, I'm a little on the pale side, and I have blue eyes. I'm the quiet one who likes to sing and can secretly kick ass.

Now the main event in our story happened in a lightning storm, cliché right? I thought so too. We were watching Naruto because I was making them and the TV started to glow.

"Oh shit!" Jim yelled when we all started to levitate.

"What's happening!?" Sam and Carly shrieked.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

We were all sucked into the TV and landed flat on our butts in front of…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas: Soooo, do you like?_

_Kara: But you barly wrote anything, just the character descriptions and that my friends and I got sucked through my TV and landed on our butts...._

_ILRHN: And what's that supposed to mean!? HUH!? This is my first Naruto Fanfic, cut me some slack here! And you and your buddies are just figments of my imagination! Why are you critisizing me!?_

_Carly: Oh get the fuck over it. _

_Sam: Yeah! What she said! Or I'm gonna curb-stomp you!_

_ILRHN: Sam, do you even know what Curb-stomping is??? O.o_

_Sam: Yep! ^-^_

_ILRHN: My imagination is so f-ed up..._

_Jim: Anyway! Review or I'll do something bad! :D_

_Kara: He really will..._

_Jim: Go write a song or something Kara!_

_Kara: You don't have to be so mean about it...T-T -Walks off to emo corner with a guitar._

_ILRHN: Now look what you did! Quick readers! Review and I'll let you decide who the girls end up with!!!! _

_Carly: Wait! Someone has to do the fucking shitty disclaimer!! :O_

_Sam: Right! KIIIIISSSAAAAAMMMMMEEEEE! GET OUT HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS TO MARS AND BACK!!!! :(_

_Kisame: Alright, alright, jeeze. I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas doesn't own me, the Akatsuki, Naruto, this world, or pretty much anything in general accept for Kara, Jim, Carly, and Sam._

_ILRHN: Thanks Kisame, and I own my lap top and an I-Pod so ha!_


	2. In which I kick Jim's ass and faint

I-Love-Red-Ninjas: Hi everyone! I want to give a special thanks to Deidara-KunisMine! They are my first reviewer and are freaking AWESOME! Deidara-KinisMine, this chapter is for you!

Carly: HELLZ YEAH!!!!

Sam: Go Deidara-KunisMine!

Jim: Why didin't I get paired with anyone? T_T

Kara: Jim, there's only one other girl at the Akatsuki and she's taken….

ILRHN: Exactly! So, I'm opening an OC thingy! Send in your female characters, who you want to pair them up with, and I'll try to fit them in the story! Please people, Jim and the rest of the Akatsuki guys need girlfriends!

Sam: Deidara-Kun is taken! –Hugs Deidara-

Carly: So is my Hidan-kun so back off! –Growls and hugs Hidan-

Kara: Stay away from Itachi-kun or else! –Hugs Itachi-

Konan: -Gives death glare- AWAY FROM PEIN-KUN!!!! –Hugs Pein-

Jim: Hey ladies! I'm free! –Winks-

Random Jim fan-girls: -swoon-

ILRHN: Yeah….TOBI! Get out here and do the disclaimer please!!!!

Tobi: Yes Tari-Sempai!

ILRHN: -sweatdrop- don't call me by my real name, it ruins my coolness….

Tobi: Sorry Sempai! I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas does not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, Deidara-KunisMine's awesomeness, or anything else but her characters, her I-Pod, and her lap top. How was that Sempai!!!???

ILRHN: Great Tobi! –Gives cookies and a hug-

Tobi: Yayz!

Kara's P.O.V

The Akatsuki. We were sucked inside of my TV, and it puts us flat on our asses in front of the Akatsuki.

My TV hates me….

"Heeeeyyy, aren't these the bad guys?" Jim asked.

"Nooooo, really dumb-ass!?" Carly said.

"Idiot!" Sam said hitting Jim over the head.

"Ow! Kara make them stop being mean to me!" Jim said using me as a human shield.

"…you all are retarded…" I muttered.

"HEY!" My three friends shouted.

"Well I think we have more important matters at hand, like Hidan eyeing Carly or Deidara looking like he wants to eat Sam with all three of his mouths." I drawled. The two girls, in return, started checking their respective Akatsuki members out. I got up and walked over to a tree.

"Excuse her for a minute." Jim said happily.

I started hitting my head on the tree. Repeatedly.

"Hey! Should we tell them what the fuck is going on!?" Carly called to me. I just waved my hand dismissively.

"We'll take that as a yes!" Sam said grinning.

So then, with a lot of animation on what really happened (Apparently we were on a quest to study the TV for five hours straight –sweat drop-), my two female friends explained what happened while Jim and Tobi were chatting about candy. That boy needs a girl who has just as short of an intention span of his, or he needs to go gay with Tobi. (A/N: Oooh, ideas anyone-smirks-. JIM: No!)

"Hey Kara! Stop trying to make yourself brain dead over there and get on Itachi's back! We're going to the Akatsuki base!" Sam called. I looked over at her with a 'WTF!!!???' face and she laughed. "Yeah, now lets go!"

I looked over at Itachi who was glaring at me.

"I'll walk…" I said looking at him oddly.

"GET ON HIS BACK BEFORE SAM AND I KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS YOU LITTLE INFERIOR FIFTEEN YEAR OLD!" Carly yelled at me with an anime vein. I squeaked and ran over to Itachi and hopped on his back. How I did it no one knows, he's like a foot taller than me.

"Good girl!" Sam said sweetly. I looked at her oddly too. Why do I have such weird friends?

Sam was on Deidara's back and apparently loving it, the little perv. Carly was on Hidan's back and she stole his Jashin necklace and put it on, claiming that she was going to be a follower of Jashin now. Hidan looked like he just won the lottery. Jim was on Tobi's back.

Disturbing….

"Why do you look like some one just kissed a Hobo in front of you?" Sam asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Look at Jim and Tobi…" I said. They all looked at Jim and Tobi and I swear Deidara looked like he was gonna puke.

"Let's just go." Itachi said in a monotone, making sure his arms were hooked under my thighs, and taking off at Ninja speed. The rest followed and I closed my eyes and buried my head in Itachi's back.

"Problems Kara?" I heard Sam asked mockingly.

"Shut. Up!" I ground out.

"Sheesh! Don't have a fucking cow!" I heard Carly say.

"It's like you two don't know her at all! She's scared of freaking everything! High speeds, storms, the dark, the list goes on and on!" I heard Jim laugh.

"Way to make me look like a pansy Jim!" I said peeking up to glare at Jim who was laughing.

"Yeah Jim! We fucking knew all that shit, now they're probably gonna kill her! Dumb Ass!!" Carly shouted.

"Probably." Hidan said. Carly hit him on the head.

"Alright, let's get one thing straight here. I'm afraid of all that crap, but I am in no way afraid of people at ALL." I said angrily.

"Wow! Our little child used emotion! Good girl Kara!" Jim cooed. I growled and jumped off of Itachi's back, yes everyone is still running, and dove through the air and tackled Jim right off if Tobi and started beating him senseless as we fell from the tree tops.

"HOLEY SHIT SHE'S GOING ROCK LEE ON HIS ASS!!!" I heard Carly yell.

"Woot! Go Kara! Kick his ass!" I heard Samantha cheer.

"I'M GONNA DIEEEEEE!!!" Jim was screaming between my punches and kicks.

I kicked him under the chin and jumped on a tree and jumped up so we were both flying up and I punched him in the face once more and left him on a branch. I looked up where everyone was and calculated that it's about thirty feet.

I sighed and heaved Jim onto my shoulder and started climbing the tree, making my hands bleed but whatever. I stood up on the branch where everyone was and handed Jim off to Tobi and stood next to Samantha and Carly.

"Ugh, and I just did your nails." Carly growled looking at my hands.

"Sheesh, who knew you could kick some surfer-boy ass?" Sam said grinning at me.

"Uhh, my grampa?" I said shrugging one shoulder.

"Doesn't he work at a farm?" Carly asked looking at me oddly. I smiled and nodded.

"You're grampa is really weird though. Whatever, let's go before I pull a Kara and go ape shit." Sam said hopping on Deidara's back. Tobi had the unconscious Jim over his shoulder and Carly hopped on Hidan's back. I reluctantly got on Itachi's back and we were off again.

Pein was NOT happy to see us at all. I kinda stood in the back while Sam and Carly explained what was going on and how Jim got the crap beat out of him.

"Girl, whatever your name is, get up here." Konan commanded. I walked out from behind Itachi and rose an eyebrow at her. "Name?" She asked.

"Kara…" I said.

"Age?" She asked.

"I'll be sixteen in three weeks." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"She looks twelve." Kisame snorted.

"And you look like a fat shark." I said smirking at him. He growled and reached for his sword. Konan stopped him.

Then she randomly hugged me.

"I'm keeping this one!" She claimed.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly while Sam and Carly laughed their asses off.

"HAH! Paper bitch freaking adopted you!!!" Carly laughed.

"Great." I drawled sarcastically. Sheesh, I've been talking a lot lately.

"Hn. And you're rooming with Itachi." Pein said.

Yep, after all that's happened today, THAT'S when I fainted.

All in all, I really hate my TV. Seriously.

Sam: …that kinda sucked.

ILRHN: Oh I know, it's kind of just a filler and I'm tired.

Kara:…that's no excuse.

ILRHN: You're just mad that I made you faint!

Kara: Er duh!

Pein: You all are fools.

ILRHN: Shut up or I'll kill off Konan and feed you to fan girls!!!!

Pein: -silent-

ILRHN: Yeah, I thought so.

Jim: Why did you beat me up? T~T

ILRHN: Because you were being an ass in this chappie.

Carly: But seriously, I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas is sorry that this chapter sucked.

ILRHN: So very sorry! But send in your OCs! This was more of a filler chapter anyway until we get to the switched POVs and the action and the-!

Kara: -Has ILRHN's mouth covered- Just review, or flame, or send in an OC please…


	3. AUTOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone! After three long months without internet, I've got a lot in store for you guys! Thanks for sending in your OCs, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

Seriously, I've given up home school and started regular high school as a freshman, and figured out my true personality.

I AM SHY AS HELL!!!!! (Accept when I'm at home and I'm not stuttering and blushing like Hinata) But, that has worked to my gain! A guy at my school who shall remain nameless has given me his number that said, and I quote, 'Please, please call me when you have the chance, okay? Please?'. He hung out of a bus window to give it to me, so of course I called him ^_^. All of my new friends are adamant that he likes me, and I am WAY to embarrassed to ask them how to proceed, so can you guys help me out? I've never had a boyfriend, let alone hugged an un-related male…I am such a little hermit….

ANYWHO! I'll have new chapters up soon! After I finish this World History Essay on Ancient Egyptians…


	4. SHEIK AND DEA ARE IN DA HOUSE!

I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas: I AM SO SORRYYY!!!! T_T

Kara: You should be….:[

ILRHN: I am! I am so sorry my awesome revierwers, favoriters, and alerters! High school has started and my computer went down so I've resorted to borrowing my mom's computer!

Jim: Excuses!

ILRHN: Screw you Jim! -sicks Gaara on him- I want to thank Sammywithswaggar, Sasori-lover1, Deidara-kinismine, Wanderer of Souls and Light, KillerwingXGaara, and everyone else who reviewed, favorited, and such. Gaara-kun, would you please do the disclaimer for me??

Gaara: what do I get out of it?

ILRHN: something I can't say in front of the reviewers ;)

Gaara: I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas doesn't own the Naruto show or manga! -drags ILRHN off to his mansion in Suna-

Kara: Oh gross.

* * *

Dea's P.O.V

"Kara! Kara where are yoooouuu??" I yelled walking into my cousin Kara's house. Where is that girl!? Ooh, the Tv is glowing! Time to jump in!

* * *

Sheik's P.O.V

"Jimmy! Mom says it's time to come home!" I said cheerfully walking into Kara-chan's house. I don't really hang out that much with my brother Jim and his friends.

I saw a random girl with blonde hair that had red and black highlights jump into the TV so I copied her and here we were, standing in front of the Akatsuki, and unconscious Kara, and a beat up Jim.

"Jim!? What happened to you!?" I asked worriedly.

"Kara beat me up…" He said frowning. "How did you two get here?" He asked looking at me and my fellow crazy-hair girl.

"The TV was glowing so we jumped in." Me and CHG (Crazy hair girl) chimed.

"What happened to Kara-chan?" I asked.

"She's sharing a room with Weasel boy so she fainted." Sam said shrugging.

I took one look at Kakuzu and screamed: "Tentacle Rape!" and hid behind Tobi.

"What the hell?" Kakuzu asked.

* * *

Dea's P.O.V

OMG it's Sasori!

"DANNA!" I shouted tackle-hugging the hottest male, Real or Fictional, and giving him my award winning smile.

Omg he's blushing, so hot! Ew, I sound like a valley girl! But no! I am a FAN GIRL!!!

* * *

Kara's P.O.V

I woke up to Dea tackling Sasori, and Sheik cowering behind Tobi.

"Why the hell are all my friends crazy?" I sighed.

"Because you're crazy too so we're all crazy." Sheik chirped. Someone shoot me now.

Oh. My. God.

Deidara and Sam are giving each other bedroom eyes! Dude, that is wrong in so many ways! Ugh, whatever floats her boat I guess. I never knew she was into trannies….

"Hey, Kara's awake!" Jim said directing all attention to me.

"Say one word and I will rip your small intestines from your throat…" I said glaring at Kisame who looked like he was going to make a comment.

"Kara!" Dea yelled waving at me from her spot on Sasori's lap. When had they say down?

"Hi Dea…" I said quietly, rolling my eyes.

"Are you quite done fainting now?" Pein asked me dryly.

"What's it to ya, metal-head?" I muttered frowning. He glared at me.

"You little-!" He growled.

Surprisingly, I saw Itachi glare freaking DEATH at the man, and he randomly picked me up and sat down with me in his lap.

Awkward…Even if I like it.

"Kara and The Weasel, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Carly sang grinning.

"Kara and The Weasel, locked in his room. F-U-C-K-!" Sam started with a big, perverted, grin. I hastily jumped out of Itachi's lap, and arms for that matter, and clamped a hand over her mouth, blushing like a school-girl.

"-I-N-G!" Carly finished grinning.

"Traitor!" I hissed glaring at my friend.

"You know you want this fine piece of ass." She smirked.

"Not if I were drunk and completely desperate." I smirked back.

"Why would you need Carly when you've got Uchiha?" Dea giggled, grinning.

"…Doll Rapist!" I said throwing a pillow at her.

"It's not rape if he's willing!" She pouted.

"…Pedophile?" I asked.

"He's older than me." She grinned.

"…Creep." I shrugged.

Giving up on making fun of Dea, I went and sat on the floor next to the chair Itachi was in. He wordlessly picked me up under my arms and sat me in his lap. I scowled as my friends, even Jim and Hell, Konan, laughed.

"I feel like a child." I growled, embarrassed.

"You _are a child." Itachi smirked._

"_Pedophile!" Me, Sam, Carly, Sheik, and Dea exclaimed. _

__

_ILRHN: Yep, It's crappy, but I updated. I AM NOT DEAD PEOPLE!!! It's officially the last day of school until Christmas Break, and I am back!_

_Akatsuki&Ocs: FINNALLY!_

_Gaara: Then explain why you have abandoned us all? -Hurt glare-_

_ILRHN: -Hugs Gaara while crying- I'M SORRY!!! SCHOOL IS HARD! _

_Gaara: That is the worst excuse ever._

_ILRHN: (///T) I know! And I totally understand if everyone hates me! I AM NEW TO BEING SOCAIL! _

_Toib: Tobi forgives you Tari-chan! -Hugs ILRHN-_

_ILRHN: See! This is what I call a reliable man! But stop calling me by my real name!!!!_

_Gaara: GET OFF OF MY WOMAN YOU FREAK! -Puts Tobi in a sand coffin and drags off ILRHN for some…alone time-_

_Sam: Anyway, Review and I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas will write some Itachi-Kara love scenes for you guys!_

_Kara: -Blushes-_

_Itachi; -smirks-_

_Kara: shut up! _


	5. CHRISTMAS SPECAIL THAT SUX

I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas: I LOVE YOU ALL! Seriously. As in, I'm gonna TRY and update when I can! I write this all on my mom's computer now, my lap top broke. But worry not! She's in town getting me a cheap mouse for an old monster of a desk top that we've had since before I was born!

Jim: After all of this time…no one has sent in a girl freind for me!!!! (///T)

Sheik: I'm Jim's sister?? O.o It could have been worse I suppose! ^_^

Kara: How? Being related to that idiot is pretty bad if you ask me.

Sheik: I could be related to Blondie. -shrugs-

Everyone: Which one!?

ILRHN: Yeah, there's like eight blondes in this story….

Sheik: I was talking about Dea-chan!

Dea: WHAAAAAAA!!! I need my Danna now! -Hops in Sasori's lap and crys-

Kara: Now look what you did! -throws hands into the air-

Sheik: It's not my fault she's too sensitive!

ILRHN: ANYWHO! I have EXCELENT NEWS!

Kara: I knew it! You're pregnant!

Gaara: O.O (Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I cannot handle this woman if she is even more hormonal!)

ILRHN: What? NO! I'm an aunt now you creep! As of December 23, at 3:01 pm, Connor was born! He's a pre-me though, so he's REALLY tiny, and I can't go see my lil nephew yet! But I'm thinking about actually DOING chores around the house, or getting a job so I can make money and spoil him rotten! ^_^

Gaara: -starts laughing his ass off-

ILRHN: What!?

Everyone else: -sniggers-

Gaara: Remember what happened when you tried to clean my room when I was away? :}

ILRHN: Errrr, oops? ANYWAY! I get to write Itachi-Kara fluffyness now!

Kara: -Blushes-

Itachi: -smirks-

ILRHN: CHRISTMAS STYLE!!!

Dea's POV

IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!! Yay! Oooh, I have to go get Sheik! We can decorate! And we can make everyone else do it too, to surprise Kara-chan!

Kara-chan may not seem it, but she loves Christmas and Kara-chan hasn't had many good Christmas' since-well it isn't my story to tell!

"DANNA!" I grinned skipping into my Saso-kun's room. I love my Sasori! He's so cute!

"Yes?" He drawled, cutely, from his little puppet workshop.

"We have to decorate for Christmas! It's today!" I chirped grabbing his arm and tugging him to the door.

"What is Christmas?" He asked looking at me confused.

WHAT!!!!!???

Sheik's POV

I cannot believe these people don't know what Christmas is! I mean, who doesn't know Christmas!? The holiday cheer, the love, the candy canes and Hot Chocolate!? Oh, this is bad!

Dea and I had rounded up all of the Akatsuki, actually we got everyone BUT Kara. Dea had a good idea (For once) to surprise Kara. It's not that I have anything AGAINST Dea, no no! It's just, she can be so BLONDE sometimes!

Anyway, we were explaining Christmas to the confused Akatsuki while Kara was cooking dinner. Yep, she was the cook. She never said anything about Christmas, but I can tell she's sad that she might not be able to celebrate it anymore. She's been humming Christmas songs for days!

After we explained, Pein asked a very important question.

"Why must we celebrate this holliday?" He asked formally.

"Because Kara-chan LOVES Christmas, and you can tell that she's been sad lately! She WANTS to celebrate it, but she doesn't want to burden everyone!" Dea said making a lot of hand motions.

"Yeah, she keeps a little Chrismas tree in her house year round, right Jim?" I asked happily. My brother grinned.

"Yep! Even has Christmas lights up in her room." Jim said nodding.

"Why would we do this for that little bitch?" Hidan grunted.

"Because she's my best friend you ass hole!" Carly growled hitting him over the head.

"You better be good with Celebrating, Deidara." Sam said to the blonde she was sitting on. Yes! Now we've got two Akatsuki on our side!

"I guess if it makes her happy…" Konan trailed off, looking at Pein pleadingly. Pein sighed and nodded.

"I guess if they're in, we're in." Kisame shrugged. Itachi nodded along with everyone else.

"Yes!" Dea and I cheered, high fiving.

"Now all we need is something to keep Kara busy…" I said smiling. Everyone looked at Itachi. Itachi rose an eyebrow.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked blankly. Dea and I grinned at each other.

Dea's POV

I wonder if I could get Saso-kun to wear a mistletoe headband? We got Itachi to wear one, only because he doesn't know what it means!

I giggled to myself as Sheik, Sam, Carly and I were decorating a tree. Konan had made a big paper one and a bunch of ornaments for it, even a cool star!

Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and my Sasori went to buy gifts for everyone, and we had barricaded the kitchen door after Itachi went in. I wish I had a camera!

I wonder what Sasori would look like in a Santa suit…BAD GIRL DEA!!!!

Kara's POV

It's been a while since me and my friends, and even my cousin, were dropped in this place. It's kinda surreal honestly, and I've been in an okay mood.

But not since I learned that it was close to Christmas.

Okay, I LOVE Christmas. Really, it's probably the only holiday that I like. Mostly because I have a lot of great memories of Christmas from when my parents were still here.

I was made the official cook of the Akatsuki. It was official because I'm the only one with enough guts to actually have cleaned the kitchen in the first place.

I was humming to myself, making sugar cookies. So what if there's no Christmas here, I am making some damn cookies! And! It's snowing! In the Fire Nation! I even have gifts for everyone hidden in my and Itachi's room under the floor boards.

And eventually, humming lead to singing, and I didn't even notice that the door opened.

"Oh the weather outside if Frightful

But the fire is so delightful

Since we've no place to go

Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow

Well it doesn't show signs of stoppin'

And I've brought some corn for poppin'

The lights are turned way down low

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

When we finally kiss goodnight

Oh how I hate going out in the storm

But if you really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm!

The fire is slowly dying

And my dear, we're still Good-bye-ing

But as long as you love me so

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

I had a small grin on my face while I sang, putting the cookies in the oven and staring to clean up.

Two warm, and familiar, arms wrapped around my waist., and I went pink. I only say familiar because Itachi is a damn cuddler in his sleep. Or maybe he's just a pervert. He refuses to let either of us sleep anywhere BUT the bed.

"Mind telling me what this stupid plant on my head means?" He asked, putting his chin on top of my head. I tilted my head back to look up at him, and my eyes went as wide as saucers. "Well?" He asked impatiently. I went redder than I already was. He had a MISTLETOE head band on!

"W-Where did you get that?" I stuttered, getting even more and more embarrassed by the second.

"Dea-san and Sheik-san." He answered. "What does it mean?" He pressed. I jumped out of his arms and took a few steps away, facing him, but not daring to look at him.

"." I blurted. Please don't understand that! I'm begging here!

And of course, Itachi being himself, understood and smirked.

He took one long stride and was right in my personal bubble. He cradled my face, and leaned in with his eyes closed. My heart rate skyrocketed, and my face went even redder.

He didn't REALLY kiss me though, his lips landed on my forehead, right between my eyes, and my eyes slid shut. Hey, it wasn't a real kiss, but it was nice.

Aw hell, this means that I like him more than I thought. Crap.

And of course, he has to embarrass me more by kissing each of my cheeks, and then the tip of my nose. And then the corner of my mouth.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" I mumbled, swaying on my feet a little. This is so embarrassing…

"Maybe." Itachi smirked, lips brushing against mine. My face went so red, I was pretty sure I was gonna pass out from all the blood going to my head.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb, and my eyes opened halfway to stare at him right before his lips pressed surprisingly gently over mine.

And I bet he's only doing this because of the mistletoe.

Regardless, I un-surely pressed my lips back, standing up on my toes so he wouldn't have to lean down so much. Hey, I'm short. Sue me.

And once again surprising me, Itachi yanked the headband off of his head and lifted me up so I was sitting on the counter, never once letting his mouth leave mine.

Sheik's POV

"We're back, un!" Deidara called walking into the base. He, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, and Kakuzu had their arms full of gift-wrapped presents, and they were all even labeled.

"Saso-Danna! " Dea exclaimed hugging Sasori and giving him an awward-winning smile. Why can't I smile like that…?

Then maybe Kakuzu would look twice at me before just walking off to count his money. Again.

Jim's POV

OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod.

Yeah, so, I was minding my own business, hanging up mistletoe like Carly told me to do, and I had just gotten off of the stool as Tobi came over. I know that Tobi is Madara, and Madara knows that I know that he's Tobi.

And Madara/Tobi is standing with me under mistletoe.

"Whoo! Yeah!" I heard Sam cheer.

I'm under mistletoe with another boy.

A very hot boy.

Well, a Man.

And said Hot Man just took his mask off and is kissing me senseless.

And I LIKE it.

And now I'm kissing him back.

And now I'm Gay.

And now Madara is yanking me down the hall to his room.

Bye-Bye cloths!

Sheik's POV

Wow. My big brother is Gay.

….

I SO CALLED THAT!!!!

"I do not think they'll be leaving Tobi's room any time soon." Carly smirked sitting on Hidan's shoulders, trying to put the home-made star on the tree.

"Oh, ew." I said shaking my head. Dea and I started laughing, and I stole a glance at Kakuzu. He was staring straight at me!

So, I being me, did the only think I knew to.

"TENTACLE RAPE!" I shrieked, using Dea as a human shield.

Sam's POV

Yep, so Jim is Gay, Kara is probably making out with Itachi, Dea's got Sasori wrapped around her finger, Carly is currently getting hugged by a freaky fucking Jashinist, and Deidara hasn't even looked at me all day.

That little ass!

"Deidara." I said walking over and putting my hands on my hips firmly.

"Hmm, yeah?" He asked.

"How come everyone else is getting attention from their guys but me? Are you mad at me or something?" I asked, kinda scared that he got bored with me already.

"What, un!? No, no, no! I-w-well, Iwaswrappingyourgift, un!" He said so fast I almost didn't hear it. And he was standing in front of the table, blocking any view.

"Really!? What'd you get me!?" I asked excitedly, trying to see around him.

"Not until later, un!" Deidara said grabbing me around the waist. I pouted up at him and hugged his torso.

"Show me some love." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am, un!" Deidara smirked dipping his head down to my level.

Oh how I love this idiot.

Dea's POV

"Saso-danna, look!" I whispered to my Sasori, pointing at Sheik-chan.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Look at who she's looking at!" I whispered excitedly, bouncing up and down on his lap. My Sasori looked uncomfortable.

He grabbed my waist and made me stop bouncing.

"Stop that, or there is going to be a problem." He muttered. Aww, my Sasori was blushing!!

"Fine." I pouted kissing his cheek. Yay! More blushing! "Look who Sheik-chan is looking at!" I whispered. He followed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. He was so cute!

"Hmm, weird." He commented.

"Noooooo, it's so cute!" I giggled loudly.

"What is fucking cute?" Carly asked from her little snuggle-fest with Hidan.

"Sheik-chan likes Kakuzu-san and it's so cute how she's trying to be able to stare at him without him noticing! It's like Itachi-san and Kara-chan!" I grinned.

Sheik's POV

I paled as Dea said that, and Kakuzu's eyes locked on my frozen form.

"Gottagobye!" I said in a rush, bolting out of the living room. I ran right into my room and locked the door.

Calm down Sheik! Go to your happy place where there isn't someone pounding on the door and you're not hyperventilating. Happy Place! *A life time supply of skittles and slurpees and Eskimo pies!*

Whoa! Little threads just came through the lock. And now the door is un-locked. Back to my happy place!

"Come _here woman." I heard Kakuzu growl. I looked up sheepishly, and refrained from yelling 'Tentacle Rape'._

_He picked me up under the arms, put my legs around his waist, and yanked his mask down._

_Yes, I have a stitch and scar fettish, and Kakuzu just-so-happened to have REALLY hot stitches at the corners of his mouth. And many other stitches. _

_I smiled sheepishly at the older man, and proceeded in kissing the day-lights out of him. But it was okay! He kissed me back just as much. _

_Dea's POV_

"_See! I can be smart too!" I huffed sitting on Sasori's lap. I heard Sheik moan from down the hall way, and there was a thud in the kitchen, and I heard something that sounded like Tobi groaning from down the hall._

"_You are very smart, my little match maker." My Sasori smirked kissing my cheek._

"_What I don't get is why Sheik always yelled 'Tentacle Rape!' around Kakuzu if she likes him." Konan said confused._

"_It's not rape if you're willing!" Carly, Sam, and I all chimed. Konan sweat dropped._

_Kara's POV_

_Yeah, wanna know what caused the loud thump? Itachi, trying to be all manly, tried to take the cookies out with his bare hands. I offered him an oven mitt but NOOOO, Uchiha's just have to prove their testosterone-y-ness with every little thing they do._

_We HAD been kissing. Quite a lot actually. And when we actually stopped I got all awkward, paced around a little, then busied myself with the cookies._

_The cookies were safe though, they didn't fall off the pan when Itachi dropped it and hissed in pain._

"_Well that's what you get for not using oven mitts." I muttered grabbing the pan with an oven mitt on my hand. I took it off and tossed it on the counter, and put my hands on my hips._

"_Let me see." I ordered._

"_No, I am perfectly fine. Nothing more than a slight burn." Itachi said making his hands dissapear in his sleeves._

"_Itachi Uchiha, you show me those damn hands right now or I swear to god I am moving out of your room and moving to Konoha." I growled. _

"_You wouldn't do that." He said simply._

"…_you'll never be able to touch me again with those hands if you don't let me heal them." I dead panned. _

_His burnt hands were right in front of me before I even had time to blink. _

_My eyes widened at the bad burns and I automatically started pumping chakra through my hands, making a green glow around them. I gently put my hands over his, healing the burnt skin._

"_No more trying to be a macho-idiot." I mumbled, unconsciously holding one of his hands in both of my smaller ones. Damn, still didn't cover the whole thing. Why did I have to be so tiny again?_

_Itachi pulled me to his chest and smirked down at me._

"_I only did that so you'd fuss over me." He smirked kissing my forehead. I blushed._

"_Yeah, well you're a masochist." I mumbled._

"_How so?" He chuckled._

"_You'll burn your hands to get some attention." I frowned looking up at him. _

"_Only from you." He smirked pressing his face into my neck. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his waist._

_A few minutes later, a flushed Sheik opened the door and Itachi and I stopped kissing to look at her._

"_What?" I mumbled blushing at the smirk she had._

"_Merry Christmas Kara-chan! Stop making out with Itachi and look what we did for you!" Sheik grinned. Why were her lips swollen? And how did her shirt rip?_

"_Wait, what?" I asked cluelessly as my friend druf me out into the Akatsuki living room._

_There were Christmas decorations every where. A tree, presents, garland, a fire in the fire place, Sasori was dressed as Santa for some reason and Dea as an Elf, and everyone looked generally happy._

_My face probably lit up like the fourth of July. It was….Perfect! Hell, there were even Christmas lights! _

"_Hey Kara! I'm Gay!" Jim greeted grinning impishly from Tobi/Madara's lap. _

_Disturbing…._

"_I already knew that." I smirked. He blushed and glared at me._

"_You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?" He asked sheepishly._

"_Never." I grinned. _

_Well, Christmas was going to be over soon, I was tired. The girls and I got up and made Konan dance with us to cheesy Christmas songs from my I-pod, un wrapped presents, and I sat in Itachi's lap the whole night. _

_I sighed contentedly when his arms wrapped around my waist from behind, and I turned around in his grip_

_and tucked my head under his chin. _

"_Merry Christmas." I mumbled cuddling into him a little more._

"_Merry Christmas." He mumbled back, holding me tighter as I fell asleep._

_Sam's POV_

"_Hey, Deidara?" I asked as we got up from the couch. Everyone else had gone to bed, but he and I stayed up for a little while longer._

_Yes, we were making out. Get over it._

"_Yeah?" He asked tiredly._

"_What about my present?" I asked smiling innocently. _

"_Right, un! I almost forgot, yeah!" Deidara said, more awake._

_He pulled out a small yellow box from one of his pockets, and held it out to me grinning. I grinned excitedly and took it, carefully unwrapping the small box. I opened the small velvet box to see a…ring!?_

_My eyes widened and Deidara kissed my forehead._

"_Just a promise, un." He mumbled blushing. _

_I threw my arms around his neck and proceeded in kissing the hell out of my boyfreind._

_Carly's POV_

"_You're an ass hole." I muttered turning away from Hidan. That fucking ass hole has the fucking NERV to say something like that!? HE CAN KISS MY ASS!_

"_What the fuck crawled up your ass?" Hidan growled._

"_MUDKIPS FUCKING PWN YOU DICK!" I shrieked hitting his chest. _

"_They are deformed little fucks!" He protested._

"_MUDKIPS. PWN." I growled grabbing his ear and yanking him down to my level. "Say it." I hissed. He smirked._

"_I like that." He purred. I blushed and yanked on his ear. "OW! FUCKING MOTHER OF JASHIN!" He shouted._

"_Say it!" I snarled._

"_MUDKIPS FUCKING PWN!" He snarled back. I grinned impishly and kissed him roughly._

"_Good. You have seen the error of your ways! Love ya!" I chirped jumping into bed. He grumbed under his breath and got in with me._

_NO WE ARE NOT GONNA DO IT SO GET OVER IT!_

_ILRHN: There! Here's my crappy Christmas Special! Enjoy! Even though Christmas is done in like an hour and ten minutes…._

_Everyone: -asleep-_

_ILRHN: Me sleepy….REVIEW!_

_Gaara: You forgot the disclaimer. -_-_

_ILRHN: I do not own Naruto, but I do own a plushie of my Gaa-Chan now! -huggs gaara plushie to chest-_

_Gaara: -glares jealously at plushie of himself- _

_ILRHN: Oh, and I'm sorry for making Sheik insecure about her crush on Kakuzu, but I had to get them alone in a room somehow!_

_Jim: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up! I have a hot Uchiha to be making out with and you are ruining the mood!_

_ILRHN: O_O_


	6. I SORRY! TRUELY! I AM!

ILRHN: Alright, I'm taking a break from my Naruto Fan fiction 'I'm begging to hate my TV. A lot'. Ive sorta lost my Naruto groove and fallen into a Bleach Groove, so I'm just going along with it. I AM SO SORRY GUYS! -Throws sorry cookies-

Kara: You bitch!

ILRHN: K-Kara? -is frightened-

Kara: You throw me into a random relationship with the biggest pervert ever and then you just up and decide to leave it at that!?

ILRHN: Itachi is a Pervert? I cannot say that I'm surprised. And I'll return to you my wonderful OC! -sobs and hugs Kara-

Kara: did you ever think about your reviewers!? Or the people who freaking CREATED Sheik and Dea!?

ILRHN: Stop making me feel bad! T_T

Kara: you should feel bad!

Gaara: As long as that Kenpachi Zaraki guy keeps his hands off of _MY woman, I am fine. -glares at Kenpachi Plushie conveniently hid behind ILRHN's back-_

_0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!!!!_

_Alright, seriously guys, I am sorry. I just cant think of what happens next in the story. What happens when Sasori dies? And then Deidara? And Hidan? And Itachi? I need some time to clear the random possibilities. I truly am sorry, from the bottom right to the top of my heart. _


	7. Akatsuki chore day

I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas: Aaaaannnddd I'm back!

Akatsuki, Ocs, and probably pissed off readers: FINNALLY!!!!

ILRHN: Well I've been busy!!!! I'm planning a bachelorette party, and I've been doing exams all day, and THEN I was forbade to use the computer but my mom's at work right now so I'm being sneaky ~_~

Konan: what's this chapter about anyway? O.o

ILRHN: The Akatsuki Boyfreinds do chores while the girls and Jim go out! ^_^

Akatsuki boyfreinds (Minus Itachi): NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! T~T

Itachi:…Die.

Kara: she created me, she dies, I die.

Itachi: You die, and I'll murder you. Painfully.

ILRHN: Hehe, possesive thing, aren't ya? :D

Itachi: Shut up, now. -Activates Sharingan-

ILRHN: Meep! -Runs off to Suna and hides behind Gaara-

Kara: -Sigh- I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas doesn't own Naruto, any music, or her mom's computer.

ILRHN: Oh, by the way, thanks to those who have reviewed and made me not feel bad for taking a break^_^ I love you all! Let's get into Polygamy so I can marry you all! 3 No, really….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

3rd person

"Okay boys, we have a top priority mission." Sam said seriously, standing in front of the Akatsuki who she and her friends were with.

"Why arent Zetsu and Kisame involved?" Pein asked blankly.

"Because none of us are dating them." Konan said, giving him a -you better not drag them into this- look.

"anyway, are you ready for your mission? It is dangerous, and may take the entire day, but you will be rewarded greatly for your efforts." Kara said sternly, twirling a kunai in her hand menacingly.

"Just tell us, un!" Deidara barked, earning a slap over the head by Sam.

"What the fuck? Why did you fucking hit him, bitch?" Hdan asked.

"DON'T BE SO DAMN INSABORRDANATE!" Carly exclaimed, hitting Hidan over the head.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WOMAN!" Hidan shouted back.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Kara exclaimed, stabbing Hidan's arm while Sheik and Dea hit Carly.

"Anyway, your mission is to clean the house while me and my girls go out for the day! And remember, you will be rewarded _greatly._": Jim said, winking. Konan and the rest of the girls nodded with smirks, and the guys got the message.

"Love you, see you later, bye!" Dea grinned, hopping on Sasori's lap and giving him a big kiss on the cheek before all the girls and Jim ran out, the people from America giggling like maniacs.

**Call me so I can make it Juicy for yaCall me so I can make it juicy for yaCall me, so I can get it juicy!**

**(A/N: Like my line break? XD)**

With the girls and Jim…

Konan had taken them to the village. They started off with excessive shopping with Pein's credit card(YES THEY HAVE THEM!). After they had raided EVERY story in the village, they went to the spa.

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" Kara mused quietly, during their pedicures.

"…Probably plotting our deaths." Carly said.

"That's just _your_ boyfreind. I know my Saso-chan is trying really hard!" Dea giggled.

"I hope Kakuzu isn't trying to kill my Hida-chan…" Carly mumbled, blushing when everyone smirked at her.

"Hida-chan?" Konan asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Pei-chan?" Carly retorted, making Konan look away.

"I just hope 'Tachi-kun is keeping them all in line." Kara chuckled. They would never dare use these pet-names in front of the guys, save for Dea…Dea is just Dea like that.

"Psh, Dei-chan probably blew up the place!" Sam snorted.

"Probably." Everyone agreed.

**Call me so I can make it Juicy for yaCall me so I can make it juicy for yaCall me, so I can get it juicy!**

With the boys…

"GODDAMN IT!" Hidan shouted, falling on his ass while moping.

Itachi was twitching while vacuuming the living room. Reason behind Tobi singing the 'Happy working song'.

"Damn them for letting him watch Enchanted…" Itachi said under his breath.

"BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!" They heard. Why was Deidara laughing?

Everyone went to the laundry room where Pein and Sasori were standing, bright red, each holding a lables pair of undies. Konan's black lacy underwear, and Sam's bright pink boy short underwear.

"Grow up." Hidan snorted, going back to scrubbing the blood off of the walls in he and Carly's room.

Kakuzu snapped a picture, smirking under his mask. _'I wonder how much they'll pay to keep this under wraps?_' He though, smirking insanely as he walked off.

Itachi just rolled his eyes and left.

**Call me so I can make it Juicy for yaCall me so I can make it juicy for yaCall me, so I can get it juicy!**

With the girls and Jim…

"RUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!" Shiek shrieked, as they all ran from a mob. No, this wasn't a bad mob, but Kara and Sam were singing and caught a lot of attention, and now they had fans.

"Time to go back home?" Kara asked desperately.

"Time to go back home." Konan nodded, doing a transportation jutsu.

It HAD been a few hours since they left the boys, so the base should be pretty clean, right…?

They stepped tentatively into the living room. The entire base was dead silent. The living room was clean…

"I'll take the kitchen." Kara said. "If they ruined it, they ALL die." she added. The kitchen was like her kingdom. Mess with the kitchen, and you die. Simple as that.

"I got the game room." Jim said.

"We'll check bedrooms." Sheik, Dea, Sam, Jim, and Carly piped up.

"And I'll get the laundry room." Konan finished. They all nodded and went off.

The entire kitchen was SPOTTLESS. Kara swears that she saw the dishes and counters sparkling.

She checked the fridge, and everything was organized, and there was even fresh food in it.

She closed the fridge door, and two warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Do I get my reward now?" Itachi smirked putting his chin on Kara's head. She tilted her head backwards and grinned.

"Mmhm." She said, kissing his chin.

**Call me so I can make it Juicy for yaCall me so I can make it juicy for yaCall me, so I can get it juicy!**

"Tobi-kun?" Jim called quietly, walking into their room. Everything was neat, the blankets and pillows were clean and the floor had been swept, the area rug cleaned, and everything had been dusted. He closed the door and looked around.

"Madara-kun?" Jim asked even quieter.

He was tackled to the once-neat bed, and had a very possessive Uchiha kissing him.

Jim really couldn't complain.

**Call me so I can make it Juicy for yaCall me so I can make it juicy for yaCall me, so I can get it juicy!**

"Saso-chaaaaann! Where are you!?" Dea called. The room was clean as hell, not a single puppet or wood shaving in sigh. "Sasori! Come out, I wanna thank you for being the best boyfreind ever!" Dea pouted.

This time, it was her who was glomped.

"Damn right I am the best boyfreind ever. How can one woman bring chaos to one small room?" Sasori asked, looking down at the giggling girl in his arms.

"It takes a lot of skill, precision, and sugar." Dea grinned. "Now shut up." She tacked on, sweetly kissing _her_ Saso-chan

**Call me so I can make it Juicy for yaCall me so I can make it juicy for yaCall me, so I can get it juicy!**

"HIDAN WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Carly called, walking into their room.

"Fuck, woman! I'm trying to fucking sleep!" Hidan shouted from the bed. Carly dropped her bags on the floor, took off her shoes, and crawled in next to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and nuzzled his neck.

"Thank you for cleaning." She mumbled, snuggling into him. Hidan muttered and put his arms around her.

"Damn woman making me go soft." He muttered, kissing her hair. OMG, affectionate Hidan!? It couldn't be!

Yet it is, because she's now a Jashinist, and Jashin-sama approved.

"You're only soft for me, so it's okay." Carly chuckled, kissing his shoulder and letting him go back to sleep.

"And I'm soft for you, so don't fucking complain." she added once he was asleep.

**Call me so I can make it Juicy for yaCall me so I can make it juicy for yaCall me, so I can get it juicy!**

"Kakuzu?" Sheik asked, walking into his room. She was probably the only one who didn't share a room with someone. Kakuzu was sitting at his desk, counting his money. Sheik grinned and sat down on the desk in front of him, pushing the money to the side and pulling down his mask. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and Sheik shyly pecked him on the lips.

"Sorry, I don't have any cash, you'll have to settle for kisses." She shrugged, grinning impishly.

"I guess they'll do." Kakuzu mocked with a smirk. Sheik laughed and placed kisses all over Kakuzu's face as payment, and then went back to his mouth. Hey, when you're in debt, you're in debt.

**Call me so I can make it Juicy for yaCall me so I can make it juicy for yaCall me, so I can get it juicy!**

"Deidara? Deidara where aaaaarrreee you?" Sam said, looking all around the room. Like the others, the room was clean as a whistle.

"you're not under the bed, you're not in the bathroom, you're not hiding in the wardrobe, now where are you?" she called teasingly, absent mindedly putting her hand to her neck, to the locket he gave her for Christmas. It came with a small switch, which set it to explode if she was ever in danger. How thoughtful, no?

"Then you must be in the closet!" Sam smirked, whipping open the closet doors.

A mountain of stuff fell on top of her.

"DEIDARA YOU ASS! YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!!!" Sam shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Don't kill me, un! I'll clean it up! Promise, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, hopping down from the ceiling and digging his girlfreind out.

"You are _dead_." Sam seethed, flicking clay off her arm. Deidara grinned sheepishly.

"Oops, un?" He chuckled nervously.

His pleas were heard all the way in Suna…

**Call me so I can make it Juicy for yaCall me so I can make it juicy for yaCall me, so I can get it juicy!**

In Suna…

"Gaara, I think I hear a blonde Terrorist Bomber crying for mercy…" A brown haired, blue eyed girl said to the red head who had his head in her lap.

"Good." Gaara said darkly. She, June, a fan-girl from the same place as our dear friends in the Akatsuki, giggled and continued playing with his hair.

"Hey look! I'm you!" She grinned, moving her bangs from her forehead, showing a little red heart drawn in red sharpie.

"Very funny." Gaara said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm Kazekage, and I'm sexy! All must bow to my awesome emo hotness!" she mocked, making her voice deeper. She had gotten up, put on Gaara's robes which she was practically swimming in, and his hat was lop-sided on her head.

Gaara just fixed the hat and kissed her cheek.

**!!!**

**ILRHN: Sorry, had to add in me and Gaara there(June is based off of me! ^_^) XD Yes, an old friend will meet with Kara and the girls once more…mwahahahahahaha!**

**Kara: -_-' Review, please. She'll try to update later today….**


	8. touched my butt & broke a pinky promise

I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas: SPANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVEIWS, FAVORITES, ALERTS, and your LOVE! ^_^

Kara: …Spank you? O.o

ILRHN: It's even more special because of the sexual reference, which clues everyone in on how much I love them.

Itachi: -Smirks because he has an idea-

Kara: Look what you did! He's already a pervert, and now you're giving him ideas!

Itachi: -smirks more-

Kara: don't you even dare, Uchiha!

ILRHN: XD

Oh, and the OC poll is officially closed! But, fear not, CatDevilAsian! Your OC was the last to be accepted! Yes, you should feel special. ^_^

Oooh, and I'm sick! XP I might have pink eye. I've had it before, and trust me man, you DON'T want it! My eye itches! T_T

Kara's POV

Well, after the boys were properly rewarded for cleaning, well, not Deidara. He's being healed as we speak and Sam is burning all of the dirty socks she got buried in.

Zetsu came home with an…interesting find today.

What is up with girls from my school being dropped in the Akatsuki? Seriously?

I mean, I have nothing against Kiki, really! Sure she likes to burn things and she got arrested at school for tazoring a cop, but damn! I'm getting worried! I hope no one has landed with Orochimaru.

Yeah, back to Kiki. Her name is Sachi Kiki, if we're going by the tradition of saying family names first. She's WAY taller than me at 5'6 (Hell, I'm barley 5'1!) And she has electric blue hair and pretty grey eyes. She's always wearing black, and when Zetsu brought her here was no exception.

And she had loudly said that Zetsu belonged to _her_ and if anyone tried to take him away, they died. Simple and straight to the point.

Other than her obsession with burning things, tazoring things, and Zetsu, she's actually pretty normal. Even if she blushes like a school when my green little buddy even looks at her.

Yes, Zetsu is my little buddy, only because he grows me a bunch of food and spices and herbs in his garden.

In other news, Itachi has developed an un-healthy habit.

I swear, every time I turn around he _has_ to touch my behind.

First, it was embarrassing.

Then it got annoying.

Now I'm just plain old pissed off.

…Hidan is rubbing off on my Itachi.

Yes _MY_ Itachi. Got a problem with that? No? Good. Now I don't have to kick your ass.

There was another slap on my butt.

"UCHIHA ITACHI GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE YOU DAMN PERVERT!" I growled, chasing my boyfreind with a rolling pin.

Yes, Itachi was running away from me. Surprised?

Don't be, he's laughing at me.

"What'd he do?" Kiki asked, confused as I chased Itachi around the couch.

"Trip him! He keeps grabbing my butt!" I exclaimed. Yes, I am mad, so now I'm Loud.

"Okay." Kiki shrugged, sticking out her leg before Itachi ran past her.

Damn it, he jumped over it.

So, I hopped over the couch and tackled him.

"Whoa! Save that for the bedroom, guys!" Sam sniggered from the door.

"He keeps touching my butt, so now he has to be punished." I explained, straddling Itachi's stomach with my rolling pin of doom raised.

"Psh, you know you fucking like it." Carly smirked. I went bright.

"It's uncomfortable!" I huffed.

"Deal." They shrugged walking away.

"I'll stop." Itachi said quietly. Yep, like me, he was a pretty quiet person.

"Promise?" I sighed, putting down the rolling pin. He nodded. "Pinky-Promise?" I clarified, holding my pinky out. He smirked and linked his pinky with mine.

June's POV

"Hi Gaa-chan." I chirped, walking into Gaara's office, holding something behind my back.

"Whatever it is, you cannot keep it." Gaara said, not even looking up from his paper work.

"B-But Gaara! It's a kitten!" I pouted, pulling the red and black kitten out from behind me, and holding him out.

"No." Gaara said, looking up at me seriously.

"B-But he was lost and I found him!" I said, holding the kitten I named Akai to my chest.

"You can bring him to the humane society." Gaara said blankly.

"THEY KILL ANIMALS THERE!" I shrieked, jumping back as if he slapped me. Gaara just rose an eyebrow. "It's true! If an animal doesn't get adopted in five days, they give them lethal injection! And they don't even give old animals a chance! Screw you, I'm keeping him! And to think I named him after _you_! Animal hater!" I growled, stomping to the door. Sand wrapped around my waist and Akai mewed alarmed.

"Nope, I'm mad at you." I said, trying to wiggle out.

"You can keep the cat." He muttered. I grinned, turned around and hopped out of the sand, straight over the desk, and into Gaara's lap, mindful of Akai.

"Thank you Gaa-chan!" I said sweetly.

"What did you name it?" He sighed, putting an arm around me.

"Akai! It means red!" I grinned.

Gaara rolled his eyes and Akai mewed and licked his nose.

"Aww! That's so cute!" I giggled. Gaara went pink and glared at me.

Jim's POV

Kara was on the war path. Apparently, Itachi had broken a pinky promise

Kara takes Pinky Promises very seriously.

I once broke a pinky promise with her, and she didn't speak to me for a month.

Well, her boy freind just broke a pinky promise with her. She moved into Sheik's room, refuses to talk to Itachi, and went on a full rant in the kitchen on why Itachi is an ass hole to me and the girls. While Itachi was in the room.

And trust me, she had a lot of reasons. Damn, when Kara is mad, she is MAD. And Loud.

I swear I saw Itachi flinch a few times.

"So why is Kara-san angry with my nephew?" Madara asked once we were alone.

"He wouldn't stop touching her butt, so he's getting the cold shoulder. 'Dara, he broke a _Pinky Promise_. That's like breaking an oath written in blood. Or throwing a Kunai at someone's privates. You just don't do it, it's against nature." I explained. I seriously wonder who the real genius here is.

Madara rose an eyebrow at my anology.

"Could it also be that she is PMSing?" He smirked.

"Noooo because Kara never leaves her room when she's having her girl-week! And she doesn't like pain killers so she's also miserable." I huffed. Geez, how stupid is this man?

"Sorry for not being fluent in Woman." Madara said, rolling his pretty black eyes.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I said, patting his cheek. He quickly put his mask on, and Sheik and Dea ran in.

"Jimmy! Kara is beating up Itachi!" Dea giggled.

"Hey, only I can call him Jimmy, Blondie!" Sheik exclaimed, hitting her over the head.

"Kara-chan is beating up Itachi-sempai? Let's go watch!" 'Tobi' said grabbing my hand and running out of our room.

Yep, Kara was repeatedly hitting Itachi over the head.

"Why are you beating up Pervert-san?" I asked.

"He tried to make up with her." Kiki told me.

"That poor idiot." Carly and I said, shaking our heads.

"What? He just tried to make up with her, un." Deidara said.

"Yeah, but he still broke a pinky promise. He didn't even say _sorry for breaking the pinky promise. He just kinda kissed her." Sam retorted._

_Kara hit Itachi one more time before stalking off to her new room._

_I get the feeling something bad is going to happen soon…_

__

_Kara's POV_

_Jim told me he had a bad feeling._

_He was right._

_We all woke up in my room this morning._

_No Akatsuki in sight._

_Oh god._

__

_ILRHN: My first cliffy! I think…Anywho, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. NO I did not get pink eye, and I'm too lazy to change the disclaimer…_

_Kara: You took me away from my Itachi…-plots my death-_

_ILRHN: I die, and you die. _

_Kara: Hmph._

_ILRHN: Yep. Oh, BTW, I've recently become obsessed with InuYasha. Sesshomaru and Koga…yum XD_

_Gaara: Grrr…._

_ILRHN: But none of them will ever compare to my Gaa-Chan! I have a plushie of just HIM for a reason! -Glomps Gaara-_

_Gaara: hn._

_Kara: REVIEW AND GET MY 'TACHI-CHAN BACK TO ME! OR ELSE!_


	9. and we're done

I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas: Oookayyy…don't be mad at me, K?

Kara: Oh, they'll be pissed.

ILRHN: I know….(///T) I've lost the muse, again. And I feel really bad so….This story is…

Jim: NOOOOOO!!!!! T__T

ILRHN: going nowhere so I'm kinda just gonna end it with this chapter, alright? I feel bad, really bad. I may end up making a different OC story, but it'll probably be for Bleach or Death note. The Naruto-Muse has left meh T__T

Disclaimer: I own nothing by my OCs.

* * *

Kara's POV

I woke up back in my bedroom, back at my home in America.

The TV was fired, there was dust everywhere, and 'Caution' tape on the windows and doors.

Where was everyone else?

I crawled to my feet and stumbled around my house. Nothing. Well, I knew mom and dad wouldn't be here. They're in the cemetery outside of town, just do you know.

It felt like I was in a dream. Like this wasn't the real world, and back with Itachi and the Akatsuki was.

I felt annoying tears start to form, and blinked them back, further exploring the house. Nope, no one was here.

It felt like days I just sat in my room, staring at the wall, refusing to cry.

You know what? I never told Itachi that I loved him. Sure, he didn't tell me either, but I always wanted to. I just didn't know how, and we were fighting a lot. Probably because I was sick of seeing the same frigging lair every day, but I don't care anymore. I just want to be with my Itachi again.

I shot up with gasp, and clamped a hand over my mouth, looking around the room. Sheik was fast asleep, mumbling about Kakuzu. I got out from the cot on the floor and padded quietly to the door and went into the dark halls of the Akatsuki base, walking through the memorized halls until I got to my and Itachi's room.

I opened the door, and made out the form of Itachi lying in bed, my side vacant, him just staring at it.

His eyes flicked over to me, and I made my way over to the bed and crawled under the blankets with him. Before he could say anything, I kissed him. Not one of those little pecks either, I pretty much jumped him.

Itachi didn't seem to care though. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me on top of him. I straddled his hips and licked his bottom lip. He smirked and kept his mouth closed.

I nibbled his bottom lip and he groaned and opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to meet mine.

We broke apart after oxygen became a must, and I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I love you." I said proudly.

Itachi flipped us over and pressed his mouth to mine in a searing kiss that turned my brain into rice pudding, with the same level of intelligence.

"And I love you." He said, panting a bit. I grinned.

"Oh, and this does not give you permission to touch my butt in public, unless you would like to get re-acquainted with the rolling pin." I said smiling sweetly.

Itachi just rolled his eyes and kissed me again.

"HOLEY MOTHER OF HELL!" Itachi and I woke up to. Let's just say, things got rated M last night and we were naked at the moment.

"Shut up Carly." I groaned, turning around in Itachi's arms and burying my face in his neck while he made sure the blankets were covering us. Hidan was fainted in the hall, and Sheik and Dea yanked Carly out of the room and closed the door. Thank god for those two.

**Four Years Later:**

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Sassy and Uncle Naru are heeerrrreee!" My four year old son, Matt, shouted running into the kitchen. Itachi and I each had one of the twins in our arms and was feeding them.

Yes, Itachi survived. Sasuke still beat him, but he survived and we and the rest of the surviving Akatsuki and my friends went into hiding. Jim and Madara are living off somewhere, but Madara isn't evil anymore. Who knew he was the Uke in the relationship? Yeah, Jim threatened to leave him if he kept being evil. It took Jim actually leaving for a month for Madara to stop all attacks and let the demons go into new hosts, and to pledge his loyalty to Konoha,

Sasuke and Naruto married. Plain and simple. Us four, and my and Itachi's children, live in the newly re-furnished Uchiha compound.

Hinata is dating Shino, Kiba is with Ino, and Sakura is with Sai.

"We came by to see how the girls were doing." Sasuke said, giving me a small smile and picking Hiro up. Naruto grinned, clad in his orange Hokage robes.

"Yeah, you aren't supposed to walking around. Sakura's orders!" Naruto said, hugging me.

"Well Sakura can shove it up her butt. I am not letting this man take care of my babies by himself. He almost dropped Hiro when he was a baby!" I said, holding Kai closer to my chest. She gurgled happily and I smiled down at her. She was our youngest.

"I am sorry but my brother was trying to skewer us at the moment." Itachi said, kissing my cheek while holding Hana.

"Uncle Sassy, it's not nice to skwerer people!" Hiro, an exact copy of Itachi but with my attitude, said, grabbing a hand full of Sasuke's hair and tugging.

Sasuke winced and I grinned, mentally cheering my son on. Yes, I am twenty and a mother of three. And damn proud of it. You try giving birth while having hidan complain that his eyes were burning, and Konan crying about 'My little girl is a mommy!', I swear, Pein was banging his head against a wall. That and my screaming about 'ITACHI YOU ARE NEVER TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!' probably drove him insane.

The moment Hiro was placed in my arms was probably the best moment of my life.

"We get ours soon." Naruto said excitedly. I grinned happily. They were adopting.

"You two are going to be the BEST dads in the world!" I said, hugging the two while somehow managing to keep Kai out of harm's way.

Sasuke just smiled a bit and Naruto grinned happily.

"Mommy they're squishing meeee." Hiro whined. I laughed and kissed his forehead, while Sasuke chuckled and put him on his hip.

"The awesomer people have arrived!" Dea called, walking in with Sasori.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Suna!" I said, hugging her with one arm while Sasori (Who was brought back to life. Dea found a scroll and well, she brought him back to life. As in, he's fleshy and can bleed.) and Itachi greeted each other.

"Well, when we heard the twins have arrived, we wanted to see for ourselves." Sasori said.

"Ooh what are their names? Can I hold one!?" Dea asked excitedly.

"You can hold Hana. I don't trust you not to accidentally put milk in Kai's nose." I said, holding the bottle to Kai's mouth. She happily sucked away and Dea pouted.

"That woman is going nowhere near my child." Itachi deadpanned, glaring at Dea, holding Hana protectively to his chest. She gurgled happily, smiling Itachi's smile, and proceeded to yank on his hair.

Dea whined about it for a while, but eventually everyone left, and Itachi, myself, and our children retreated to bed.

Hiro was lying between us, chatting animatedly about his day with Kakashi. Yes, Kakashi has been put under Hiro's spell, just like everyone else. So, Hiro goes and plays with Kakashi and his dogs.

"And then! And then Pakkun BURPED!" Hiro said excitedly.

"No way." Itachi said, looking down at Hiro, shocked.

"Way!" Hiro grinned.

"Not possible. Dogs cant burp." Itachi said, shaking his head.

"Momma! Cant dogs burp?" Hiro whined. I put on my best thinking face while holding Hana.

"Hmm…nope." I said. He threw his hands in the air and face-planted into my lap.

Itachi and I just laughed while the girls gurgled.

I love family, and I really love that TV that brought me to them.

3rd person POV

So, this is what happened to the rest of our friends. Sheik and Kakuzu moved to the Rice village and currently have one daughter and a son on the way. They married two years ago, and Kakuzu is an ANBU Capitan. Kakuzu survived Kakashi's attack.

Sam and Deidara died in an explosion. End of story.

Carly dug Hidan out of the Nara Forest and demanded that Kakuzu fix him. They now travel, spreading the word of Jashin. As in; Carly goes door to door asking 'Have you accepted Jashin as your god? If you haven't, you're a dumb-fuck and deserve to die.'

Dea and Sasori moved to the Sand Village. They work as Gaara's personal guard and married shortly after the defeat of Pein.

Kiki and Zetsu live…actually, no one really knows. But, they're happy, Kiki almost killed a person for making fun of Zetsu, and they send a letter to Kara once a month.

Yeah, and June? She is Kiki's younger sister, and roped in Gaara a month after she got sucked into her own TV. We applaud you, June. You're a quick worker. There are now two little red-heads running around the Kazekage office.

Yes, woman from America are surprisingly fertile, either that or men from the Naruto world have a wonderful ability to impregnate people at the first shot.

Jim and Madara live on the outskirts of Konoha, and they visit from time to time. As stated before, Madara is the Uke in the relationship. Didn't see that coming, did ya?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

I-Love-Red-Head-Ninjas: I had to make big-bad Madara the Uke. It was just too funny.

Madara: -glares while blushing-

Jim: -walks by and slaps Madara's butt- Mine.

ILRHN and about everyone else in Naruto, even the dead people: Bwahahahahahaha! XD

ILRHN: Sorry if I disappointed you all, and I regret to inform you that Kisame died alone because no one sent in an OC for him. Be sad, be very sad for Fishy-chan.

Kisame: I hope you all are eaten by sharks. X(

ILRHN: I love you all, and goodbye! –bows-


End file.
